The present disclosure relates to the field of automated data processing, and more specifically to the application of funnel analysis using desktop analytics and textual analytics to map and analyze the flow of customer service interactions.
An ontology is a formal representation of a set of concepts, and the relationships between those concepts in a defined domain. The ontology models the specific meanings of terms as they apply to that domain, and may be devised to incorporate one or several different spoken and/or written languages. Communication data may exist in the form of an audio recording, streaming audio, a transcription of spoken content, or any written correspondence or communication. In the context of a customer service interaction, the communication data may be a transcript between a customer service agent or interactive voice response (IVR) recording with a customer/caller. The interaction may be via phone, via email, via internet chat, via text messaging, etc. An ontology can be developed and applied across all types of communication data, for example, all types of customer interactions (which may include interactions in multiple languages), to develop a holistic tool for processing and interpreting such data.